1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an optical fiber splitter module with a higher density fiber optic array that allows for smaller packaging of the fiber optic array and splitter. The optical fibers that extend from the optical fiber splitter module have one end connectorized and the spacing at the second end reduced, thereby eliminating components that were heretofore required and made the splitter modules large and cumbersome.
2. Technical Background
Communications networks, and particularly high bandwidth optical networks, are being installed closer to the subscribers' homes. However, installing the optical fibers closer to the subscribers' homes can be cost prohibitive. Therefore, the network owners are conscious of the expenses related to installing the optical fibers and the associated equipment further away from the central office and closer to the subscribers. Currently, one expensive component of the network that is limiting the installation of the optical fibers closer to the home is the optical splitter. An optical splitter divides the optical signals into individual signals for the subscribers. Typically, as more subscribers are added to a network, new optical splitters are required in a space that is already relatively crowded. Therefore, a new optical splitter module that allows for higher densities of optical fibers in a similar space requirement is needed. A new method for arranging the optical fibers and a tool are also needed to assemble the fiber array of the high density splitter module.